


Chocolate Lipstick

by Solrey



Series: Treasure13 [3]
Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: After care, Boys Kissing, But only in Chapter 2, Chocolate, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Happy Mashiho Day!, I'm not so sure myself lel, Jihoon gave Junkyu a crazy idea, Kissing, Licking, Light Dirty Talk, Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Take it however you want, from fluff to making out real quick, honestly Junkyu is just too whipped for baby Mashi lmao, if you squint it maybe implied sexual content but I dunno, mashikyu, only making out I promise, they go to university so they are slightly older, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: It's Mashiho's birthday and Junkyu wants to spend it with his boyfriend, giving him everything he wants.Jihoon proposes a crazy idea to Junkyu and he actually sticks with it, making Mashiho's birthday unforgettable.OrJunkyu has bought chocolate lipstick as a present and they use it immediately.Edit: Now an additional Chapter 2!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mashiho Day! 
> 
> I'm back and - barely alive - have a new story for you, ready at my boy Mashi's birthday.  
> I had intented to write something for Jihoon's and Hyunjin's (Stray Kids) Birthdays but working fulltime kind off killed my will to write.  
> I will write both stories even if they come later, ma boys had finally their birthdays so I should appreciate them enough. 
> 
> Anyways Mashi is now officially 18 wow, I hope he has a wonderful birthday with everybody, that he stays healthy and never loses his path!  
> I love you, Mashi, let's make you shine. <3
> 
> This is now beta-read - probably still has some mistakes - and updated! I added here and there some stuff because when I read it again, it felt kinda incomplete. The story is still the same tho.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Ji! What if he thinks I’m completely nuts?” 

 

“Everyone knows you’re crazy Kyu, you have nothing to lose.” 

 

Jihoon sighs, sinking deeper into the cushion of the seat, the straw of his drink meeting his lips. 

 

“See it like this Kyu, he loves you even though he knows your crackhead behaviour and that you are a living meme, what else is there?” The older laughs and sips on his drink, eyeing Junkyu. “Give it a shot, believe me.” 

 

As if Junkyu could believe what Jihoon told him, the last time he had trusted Jihoon’s idea, he had ended up falling on his butt while ice skating – in front of his crush of course. Till this day Junkyu was bitter about the fact that Jihoon had known that Mashiho was able to ice skate but never told him, which resulted in the fact that he embarrassed himself in front of his crush because he wasn’t such a skilled ice skater. Good thing Mashiho had laughed it off and helped him getting better – including holding hands, tightly. Their hands against each other had felt so comfortable and warm that day because of the cold weather, it is one of his favourite memories when remembering that day. How their hands had fit perfectly, as if they were made for each other. In the end it had been a good day for him after all and shortly after, the two got together but he still had imagined his date to go another way. 

 

So why would he believe Jihoon when he suggests something – something that was even more embarrassing than falling on his god damn ass because he’s too dumb to ice skate. 

 

“I- but this is so embarrassing! I don’t know, maybe I should get something different. I still have some time!” 

 

Junkyu averted his eyes, looking out of the window of the café they were seated in. His hands clasped around the mug of hot chocolate, thinking about a way of slipping out of this before it gets too late. He hears that Jihoon puts his glass down but before the older was able to say something, Junkyu’s phone gave of a sound, signalling that he got a message. Junkyu looks at Jihoon who only nods, showing him that he can wait, so he retrieves his phone from his pocket and unlocks it. 

 

****

**Mashmellow <3: **My classes are over, I go get some stuff from the convenience store and then I crash at your place? 

****

 

****

**Me:** Yesss~ See you soon <3

 

****

**Mashmellow <3:** <3 

 

“Mashiho?” Jihoon ask, a smirk forming on his lips. Junkyu shoots him a cold glance before he stands up, taking a last sip from his cup and empties it, placing it down again. 

 

“His classes are over so he is on the way, can’t keep him waiting.” He glances one more time at his phone, smiling. “Especially not today.” 

 

“Okay I get it, go then lover boy. I pay. Go before I change my mind.” 

 

The older laughs and shoos him away – without a second thought he thanks Jihoon and exits the café, looking left and right, when he deemed the street safe, crossing it and walking home. His steps feel light but heavy at the same time; light because it was Mashi’s day today and he would do everything the younger wanted but on the other hand, Jihoon’s idea gnawed at him in the back of his head. He had what he need but would he actually do it? 

 

It wasn’t long until he was home, a small flat he had ranted together with Jihoon who - thank god wouldn’t stay home today - was busy at the moment helping Yedam with his love problem. So thankfully he was alone most of the time because the older would crash at Yedam’s place, like today. Actually he had asked Jihoon to crash exactly today at Yedam’s and the older had quickly agreed, knowing why. How Jihoon came up afterwards with such an … interesting idea was still a mystery for him but he couldn’t think about that much longer, Junkyu had reached their shared apartmenty, eyeing the door nervously. 

 

With slightly shaking hands, he opened the door and closed it behind him, taking off his jacket and shoes. He had already cleaned their apartment beforehand, even though Mashiho was already used to the messy home they called theirs. With long steps he walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Junkyu couldn’t do more than wait, he had no time to think about another big present for the younger he had. 

 

With his hand he pulled out a little case from his pocket, opening it to look at the item inside. A necklace he had seen one day, knowing it would suit the other perfectly. It was a plain silver necklace but the ring on it was the key point – he wanted to give him a ring as a promise to never leave him. Not thinking about marriage just yet but still promising to spend his life with the young Japanese boy. 

 

Junkyu was roughly brought out of his thoughts when he heard how the front door closed, the keys jingling a little when they were placed down and a quiet laugh that followed closely after. He stood up, knowing exactly just who laughed like that and he walked out of the room into the hallway, smiling widely when he saw his most favourite person to exist. The younger looked up after he had placed his shoes to the side and answered his smile with one of his own, his eyes becoming crescents. 

 

Without thinking much about it he walked over to the younger and pulled him in a hug, pressing the birthday boy close to him. His face vanished in Mashiho’s fluffy hair, inhaling the sweet strawberry smell that emitted. He felt how the younger returned the hug, his arms finding their way around his back. Junkyu kissed Mashiho’s hair before he mumbled, “Happy Birthday baby.” Placing soft kisses in Mashiho's hair, feeling the soft looks against his face. 

 

A laugh came from Mashiho while he pressed himself even closer to Junkyu.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

The solely feeling of having the younger so close made him happy, so unbelievable happy he wanted to stay like this forever. To have him in his arms where he was safe and sound. He stayed like this for a moment.

 

Junkyu smiled when he distanced his face a little from the younger to see his face, caressing Mashiho’s cheek with his thumb. He lifted the younger’s face a little before diving down, kissing him on the lips. It wasn’t rushed nor heated, a peck at best but it held all the feelings he wanted to convey to him. When their lips parted he heard Mashiho sigh, the younger’s lips chasing after his but he denied him. Mashiho pouted at that and Junkyu could only laugh at the cuteness.

 

“We can kiss all day if you want but I want to give you your presents first. Okay?” 

 

He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows before detaching himself from the younger and taking said one’s hand, not even waiting for him to answer. Junkyu yet again approached the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling Mashiho down next to him.  
“Presents, huh?” Mashiho smiled at him, the curiosity vivid in his eyes. 

 

Junkyu hummed in response, grabbing the case he had left on the couch. When his eyes wandered upwards, he saw how Mashiho's eyes widened when he saw the box and to say Junkyu was surprised was an understatment. The Box had another connection he didn't dare to use just yet. Under Mashiho’s shocked expression he opened the box, showing off the content to the Japanese boy. 

 

“I’m not proposing to you – not yet at least – but I wanted to get you something with meaning, so I bought a promise ring. I want to promise you that I will always stay with you, through good and bad.” Junkyu laughs a little at his own thoughts but says them loud anyway. “And maybe I want other people to see that you are taken because our names are engraved on it!” 

 

Their eyes met and Junkyu sees how Mashiho tears up a little, feeling the ring with his hands he picks it up, out of the box and looks at it from up close. When Mashiho lifts his head again, he smiles so brightly Junkyu fears to be blinded, overwhelmed with the feeling of joy. 

 

“I- I don’t even know what to say.” Mashiho brings out, pressing the ring against his heart. “I Love it, it’s the best present I could get. Thank you, Kyu. I love you.” 

 

Mashiho leans over and pecks his lips, whispering ‘I love you’ once again before giving Junkyu the necklace. Junkyu takes the necklace and does as he is told, closing it behind Mashiho’s neck while he leans over him. His way larger body oddly streched over Mashiho's shoulder and yes it was totally unnecessary to do it this way but he did it anyway. Junkyu feels how Mashiho’s breath ghosts against his neck and he shivers, knowing exactly that he still had another present and what that could turn into. 

 

“Well” he presses out when he sits down again, avoiding his eyes to the side, playing with his fingers. “I have another present but … I don’t know how I could give it to you without making me look like an idiot.”

 

“Kyu, I already know that you are an idiot, what is there to be embarrassed about?” Mashiho laughs softly, taking Junkyu’s hand in his, slowly tracing over the back of the hand. 

 

“Jihoon said exact the same thing, are you ganging up against me or something?” Junkyu pouts. 

 

“Jihoon-hyung? So I assume he gave you the idea?” Now Mashiho was full out laughing, probably already expecting something completely crazy now - yes, Jihoon had an interesting reputation. “Show me then.”

 

Junkyu hesitated, still feeling embarrassed that he actually had bought it. 

 

“Only if you don’t laugh at me.”

 

“Fine, I won’t.” 

 

Junkyu didn’t really believe him because he would laugh at it too but reached into his hoodie pocket anyways, feeling the lipstick against his palm. With a swift motion he pulled it out, putting it into Mashiho’s palm before he looked away once again, a faint red beginning to taint his cheeks. It was silent between them afterwards, neither of them saying something and Junkyu felt so incredible awkward. Of course it had been a bad idea, damn perfect way to celebrate Mashiho's birthday. It was Mashiho who broke the silence in the end.

 

“A lipstick?” He questioned, making Junkyu look at him again. His voice didn't sound accusing or filled with laughter but rather calm, collected - calculating? 

 

“Ah that- “he started, chewing on his bottom lip. “It’s made out of chocolate so it’s edible.” 

 

“Edible…? I see.” Mashiho watches him, watches how he reacts. Junkyu feels how his cheeks grow even hotter. “That is interesting.” 

 

He leans over to him, locking eyes with Junkyu before he breathes out, in his hand the lipstick Junkyu just gave him. Junkyu sees how Mashiho’s eyes flicker down and then up again; down and up, as if he is considering what to do. The usually so clear brown eyes shimmered, something forming in them and Junyku wasn't able to understand what it was. With a last longer stare at his lips, Mashiho looks up again and the smirk that is plastered on the younger’s face makes Junkyu’s heart stutter, miss a beat or two and a very familiar heat crawls up his skin yet again. The handsomness of his boyfriend should be illegal; who wouldn't melt when they got such a smirk aimed at them? The younger’s right hand brushes against Junkyu’s cheek and he leans in a little, his eyes fluttering close at the contact before he slowly opens his eyes, smiling at him. Mashiho’s cold fingers felt good against his warm cheeks when he caressed them and Junkyu loved the feeling of it, loved how treasured he felt. Shouldn't he be the one to pamper Mashiho because it was his birthday? Yet, here he was, enjoying the way his boyfriend played, almost teased with him his embarrasment of the situation. That was the moment Junkyu understood that he had no backdoor open anymore, the younger had already decided what to do with him tonight.

 

In the corner of his eyes he sees how Mashiho lifts his left hand with the lipstick, the cap is peeled off and his fingers turn the shaft until a little from the lipstick came out, the brown chocolate tip coming closer to his lips. The Lipstick slowly touches Junkyu’s lips and he feels how the cold chocolate meets his lips, feeling a shiver run down his spin at the contact. He closes his eyes again, giving Mashiho the control over the situation because he trusted him, knowing that the younger wouldn’t use the situation against him. If this was the way Mashiho wanted to celebrate his birthday he wouldn't be the one to complain, he would give the younger the world if he could. 

 

Slowly and with assurance, Mashiho began to apply the chocolate lipstick; tracing along Junkyu’s upper lip and stopping when he had done it once, only to trace it again and again, making sure that there was a good amount of chocolate on his lips. Junkyu was tempted to lick his lip, to taste the chocolate which smelled so good but he kept the urge inside, the focused eyes of Mashiho drawing his attention away. The way the younger seemed to be lost in thoughts while applying the lipstick, how the tip of his tongue was visible through his lips made Junkyu crazy, his heart beating unhealthy fast. Mashiho’s deer like eyes were focusing on his lips and honestly, it was hot – the way he was everything Mashiho was able to see. 

 

For Junkyu it felt like forever before his boyfriend moved onto his bottom lip, staring at it for a second before he positioned the lipstick again. A stroke from right to left, then one more, the chocolate already a little bit smoother because of his body heat but Mashiho followed his bottom lip once more. 

 

However, Junkyu hadn’t planned out what they would actually do after the younger had applied the lipstick so he was stuck at looking at his boyfriend, heat creeping up his neck out of embarrasment. Would they kiss? Probably but he didn’t want to smear the chocolate all over Mashiho, even though the thought was tempting. 

 

Mashiho’s eyes went up from his lips to his eyes and Junkyu would lie if he said, that Mashiho’s eyes weren’t the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. His deer like brown eyes where captivating, trapping him with the love of his life called Mashiho. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to spend his life with the younger and no one could convince him otherwise. 

 

The Japanese boy placed the cap on the lipstick again and put it down onto the couch table, out of their reach, while his eyes stayed on Junkyu. And Junkyu’s chocolate lips. 

 

A smile made its way up Mashiho’s lips before he leaned over to Junkyu, staying just a few centimetres away from him, their noses almost touching. The younger’s breath tickling his face and he can’t look away, captured in Mashiho’s eyes yet again. 

 

Honestly, when was he not. 

 

“Close your eyes for me, Kyu?” Mashiho asks, his voice just slightly demanding but still so very soft, a shiver running through his body at the words. He liked that, liked a Mashiho was a little more demanding; it had been long since the younger had shown his more dominant side and damn, he had missed it. 

 

Junkyu hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and giving Mashiho control over the situation. His heart was beating fast against his chest, his fingers a little sweaty because he didn’t know what to expect. Would the younger kiss him? Or do- 

 

His thoughts where interrupted when he felt something wet against his bottom lip, shivering at the sudden contact. Mashiho had licked over it, tasting the chocolate once. Junkyu left out a breath pure out of embarrassment because he hadn’t even thought about the possibility that his boyfriend would lick his lips. It was a weird a feeling and the heat that began to spread through his body felt weird, because he wanted more, needed more. 

 

As if Mashiho could read his mind, he felt the others tongue once against his lips but this time stronger, demanding; the youngers hand placed onto Junkyu’s knee so Mashiho could steady himself better while the caressed the other knee. Mashiho licked over his lips and Junkyu complied, staying as still as possible. How could something so weird feel so amazingly dangerous. Junkyu felt how a soft, breathy moan left his mouth when Mashiho caressed his knee, slowly working himself to Junkyu's inner thights. 

 

The urge to kiss Mashiho was strong, he really wanted his boyfriend’s lips on his own and feel him but he wouldn’t do it just yet, knowing that it was Mashiho’s day after all. He let his boyfriend have his way with him. 

 

“You taste good baby.” Mashiho whispers against his lip, softly biting on Junkyu’s bottom lip. 

 

A loud moan escapes Junkyu and he wants to retreat right away, embarrassed that something so simple could get out such a reaction from him. Damn, it wasn’t even their first make out session. However, Mashiho was faster and held Junkyu’s head from behind, hindering him from shying away. 

 

Junkyu opened his eyes slightly, looking at his boyfriend and the darkened eyes he sees make him squirm a little. In fact, Junkyu still wasn’t over the fact he had such a handsome boyfriend who looked at him as if he was his pray. His and only his. 

 

“Don’t run away, Kyu. I like it when you show me that you like it.” Mashiho says and the gaze he gets makes Junkyu’s heart melt; he feels like snow that melts when it gets too hot and Mashiho was the only one capable of doing so. 

 

The younger's free hand comes up and Mashiho follows Junkyu’s bottom lip with his thumb and licks it afterwards, locking eyes with him while doing so. God damn, Junkyu wants this lips on his. This plump, beautiful red lips that fitted perfectly against his. The lips that only belong to him and the exlusive rights to kiss them as much as he wants. The younger’s tongue glides slowly over his thumb, taking his sweet time teasing him and Mashiho was amazingly good at it. Junkyu felt how something stirred up inside of him, the heat crawling once again thorugh his body and he almost gave in to the feeling. Almost. What that thumb could do to him tight now, how well the tongue would feel against his skin; he craved for the younger.

 

Apparently Mashiho caught on that Junkyu wanted to say something because a smirk became vivid on his lips, placing his hand yet again on Junkyu’s knee and squeezing it. 

 

“What is it that you want, Kyu? Tell me.” His tone his teasing him, because he probably already knows what Junkyu thinks – everybody could if they saw him right now. Junkyu’s voice betrayed him, showing how needy he was actually; how much he craved for contact with his boyfriend. 

 

“I want your lips. Please, kiss me. Plea-“ 

 

He was cut off when he felt soft lips against his, Junkyu’s mind immediately catching on and he began kissing back, their lips moving against each other. Junkyu’s arms sneaked around the younger’s neck and he pulled him closer, his face tilting a little to the side so he had better access to Mashiho’s lips. Mashiho’s hands gripped a little bit tighter against his knees when Junkyu had pulled him closer, biting down on his lips to lick over it right after. Junkyu moaned again, opening his mouth so they could kiss better, their tongues colliding in a heated battle. Their tongues dancing a deadly battle.

 

The battle of dominance was won by Mashiho and Junkyu didn’t mind, giving Mashiho as much free space he needed. He felt Mashiho’s tongue explored his mouth, their kiss sloppy and wet, the chocolate smearing all over his lips and face – and on Mashiho’s face probably too. He didn't dare to open his eyes, only feeling the sensation washing over him like a truck. This would be easy.

 

Neither of them cared when Mashiho broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths, his boyfriend diving down again to kiss him around his lips; to lick away the traces of chocolate all over his face. Junkyu heard how Mashiho happiely hummed at the taste of the cocolate. A kiss against his left cheek, then his right, down his jar line before he felt Mashiho’s lips against his throat. His boyfriend went a little more, kissing down his throat before he kissed Junkyu’s shoulder, nosing it. Junkyu chocked out a moan then he felt how the younger bit down on his shoulder, his teeth digging into his skin lightly. With one of his hands Junkyu went through Mashiho’s hair, holding him in place and the feeling of Mashiho’s lips against his skin paralyzed him. 

 

Mashiho licked over the place before he nibbled at it again, to suck a love bite right on top of Junkyu’s shoulder. Junkyu’s eyes had closed again, his head lulled to the side so Mashiho had more access to it. It was't the only hickey he would leave and by far not the last. Junkyu wasn't surprised when he felt how Mashiho moved to the next place, the youngers teeth gentle gracing his skin before he began to harshly suck on the skin, changing it's color. 

 

When he deemed his work finished, Mashiho pulled away and ghosted over Junkyu’s lips with his own, mumbling against them. “So everybody knows you are taken. Now we are equal.” 

 

Junkyu let out a breathy laugh before leaning in, capturing the younger once more in a heated kiss. 

 

“I will” Junkyu began whispering into their kiss, “always be” he got cut off when Mashiho bite down on his tongue, a moan escaping his lips. “Yours.” 

 

Junkyu felt how Mashiho smiled into their make-out session, chasing his lips with a need he had only ever felt with the Japanese boy before. When Junkyu tugged on Mashiho’s hair the younger escaped a groan and to say that Junkyu wasn’t exactly unaffected by it would be a lie. Damn, he was really affected by it. 

 

Mashiho broke the kiss again to kiss down the other side of his throat, his breath making Junkyu shudder with excitement at their closeness. 

 

“What is with Jihoon-hyung…?” Mashiho asks silently while ghosting over Junkyu’s skin, licking over it. 

 

“Out for the night.” Junkyu breathes out, being thankful that Jihoon was actually considerate. 

 

Mashiho hummed before he pulled away and looked at him; Junkyu sighing with disappointment when his boyfriend stopped, only to look at him when he felt the gaze on him. 

 

“I need to thank hyung, honestly.” He says and leans over to take the chocolate lipstick in his hands once again. “We still have a lot left, baby and the night is young.” 

 

Junkyu felt how a blush creeped on his cheeks at the bold statement and he gulped nervously, the excitement forming in his stomach. A serious and bold Mashiho was just too hot, he wanted to surrender himself to his boyfriend completely – whatever the younger had planned on doing to him. 

 

What influence the younger had on him scared Junkyu sometimes, he was so whipped for his boyfriend. Only Mashiho was able to make him feel all these complicated feelings and Junkyu wouldn’t want it any other way. 

 

“The chocolate is almost as tasty as you are, kyu.” 

 

Yes, very complicated feelings.


	2. Love you, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had asked and you had answered: here we go, an additional chapter! 
> 
> I warn you, this will now have Smut! It's more or less just smut with cuddling afterwards and the boys being soft boyfriends. It starts where they had left of last chapter.  
> I don't think I have an additonal warning for you, just the usual: they will use some soft 'bedroom' talk, they are young and sleep with each other, the only kinky thing in this is that they don't do it in the bedroom! That's all. :)
> 
> Don't come for my head please, I will say this like I always do: I'm a person with no sexual interest so I wrote this without being sexualy attracted to one of them, this is only a 'what-if' scenario and I know that they probably aren't gay (or at least aren't a couple lmao). Don't take this all to serious, I love this boys and I whish them the best.
> 
> Not Beta-read because I'm sleepy af and a hardworking woman, who needs to work in 8 hours.

They had been together for a while now and honestly, Junkyu couldn't think about the time he had been without him. A time he wasn't missing in particular, his boyfriend had lit up his life so much that Junkyu was afraid he couldn't life without him anymore. Their dynamic was indescribable and one of a kind, so it was no wonder that they were so madly in love with each other, drawn and attached that you rarely saw them without each other.

 

Right now, however, Junkyu was almost choking when Mashiho straddled his lap, putting their chests so close to each other he was sure Mashiho could hear his heartbeat, feeling the light shaking of his body. Without a second thought his hands placed themselves on Mashiho's hips and guided him closer, their chests now touching and their hips dangerously close. Junkyu leaned forward, his lips clashing with Mashiho's and they moved in sync, their tongues chasing for each other and the kiss was so overwhelming sweet, the chocolate still there. While he captured the younger with his lips, his hands slowly pulled the t-shirt out of the pants Mashiho was wearing and he felt the soft skin under his fingertips. With his thumbs, he stroked the soft skin over Mashiho's hip bones, feeling how the younger shivered under his touch, groaning a little into their kiss. 

 

Mashiho's hands begun a journey on their own at Junkyu's doing, slowly gliding up his chest, feeling the muscles under his shirt and Junkyu felt the heat growing faster in his lower region. The younger's touch felt like feather kisses but it tried to burn him at the same time, leaving a hot feeling behind where he had touched him. Fingertips slowly brushing over his muscles and Junkyu enjoyed the feeling, knowing that he younger liked his body, enjoys adventuring it. The hands traced over Junkyu's collarbones, tracing them before slipping up further, reaching behind his neck to pull him closer. The younger's hands grabbed his hair, pulled at it when Junkyu increased the pressure on his touch, holding the younger a little bit stronger on his hips. 

 

With a breathy groan, Mashiho broke the kiss, his half-lidded eyes watching his. The younger breaths heavy, leaned forward, placing his head on Junkyu's shoulder and Junkyu was tempted to throw the younger on the couch and kiss him all over but he couldn't. Mashiho's birthday meant he gave the control completely to Mashiho. Soft lips pressed against his pulse point and Junkyu couldn't suppress a shudder, his breath hitching when he felt that his boyfriend began to suck a hickey right over it. The tingling and exciting feeling he got, made him so hot, he felt how his grip got even tighter on Mashiho's hips. That would bruise for sure. 

 

“Kyu~” 

 

Junkyu felt how his boyfriend whispered his name against his skin and the hot breath against it felt so sinful right. He wanted the younger so much he felt how his erection started to hurt inside his pants, painfully close to the others ass. Junkyu only hummed in response, letting his hands wander down a little, stroking over the outside off Mashiho's thighs through the pants. Mashiho had such define and strong legs, Junkyu liked to mark them, suck hickeys on them so everyone at his dance practice could see that these legs already belonged to someone. To him. The thought at their last argument about this made him smile a little; Mashiho had been mad at him for a few days because a friend had asked him about it and more or less got to know that Mashiho was indeed taken. The jealousy was big.

 

He was brought back to focus when he felt how the younger placed his hand dangerously low on his stomach, almost touching his clothed dick. 

 

“Kyu.” The younger whispered against his skin, his hand now exactly over his erection and Junkyu leaned his head back a little, loving the feeling of the hand of his boyfriend. “Why are you so passive, baby?”

 

It was a simple question but it almost threw out Junkyu's sanity along with it. Gosh, the power the younger held over him was insane. Normally his hands and lips would be all over Mashiho already, maybe they would already be doing it because foreplay didn't last long with them. Their desire for each other was most of the time just too great to take their time, to be romantic.

 

"It's your birthday, Mashi. I let you decide what we do." He hissed, the stroke he received over his pants catching him off guard a little. 

 

"What I want?" Mashiho lifted his head off of his shoulder and catches his gaze, searching in them for something Junkyu wasn't so sure what it was. "I can do with you what I want?"

 

The way his boyfriend said this exact words, how his normally so sweet voice got so dark and how his deer eyes were filled with pure lust made him shiver uncontrollably, the need for his boyfriend growing stronger. Mashiho was hot and Junkyu feared he would burn himself more than once today. 

 

"Whatever you want. I'm all yours." 

 

His voice cracked a little and he couldn't hide the embarrassment at that, his cheeks heating up. A smirk formed on the other's lips and Junkyu could swear he saw how an idea formed in Mashiho's head. Damn, whatever it was, Junkyu wanted to try it, wanted to see what his boyfriend naughty thoughts were. 

 

Mashiho leaned closer again, his hot breath tingling his ear and he shuddered, feeling the lips so incredibly close to his sensitive ear. Mashiho's voice was dark, filled with lust and a spark he couldn't decipher.

 

“You're so sweet for me baby, you’re always mine.”

 

A moan left Junkyu's mouth when he heard this sinful words, feeling the hot breath ghosting near his ear, close to his neck. They had never believed in clear 'roles' in a relationship; both have a dominant side and sometimes they desired to be more submissive; sometimes they were equal and they liked this dynamic. They felt free to express themselves in this relationship and Junkyu loved it. However, it was rare that Mashiho actually took control over when it came to intimacy, the younger liked to be spoiled, to be held close. This change of dynamic riled Junkyu up, he wanted more of this. 

 

He hummed at Mashiho's words, exposing his neck a little more so he had more access and Mashiho didn't need to be asked twice. With a dark chuckle, he dived down again, his tongue flicking over the skin of his neck and Junkyu's grip on his hips was probably bone breaking right now, because he tried to not interfere with whatever his boyfriend had planned. The whole time Mashiho had been seated on his lap, the younger's hand had been dangerously close to his crotch, hovering over it ever so slightly but not directly touching it and it drove him nuts. He wanted his hand so much on his dick, he was dying inside when he needed to let the urge die down.

 

Mashiho sucked along of his neck, leaving hickeys all over it, tracing them with his tongue when he deemed them good enough. One last smooch Junkyu got on his so sensitive neck and throat, then Mashiho lifted himself up and locked their gazes. In his eyes was something Junkyu couldn't grasp but it turned him on, even more, strengthening the desire for his boyfriend. He saw how Mashiho's eyes casted themselves downwards and he followed them, seeing what they were seeing; Junkyu being rock hard while Mashiho was seated on his lap, the outline of Mashiho's erection being able to be seen too. They both liked it. Liked this.

 

“Already so rock hard baby? Missed me so much?”

 

Mashiho lowly growls, without anger nor hate, only with the same heat Junkyu felt. 

 

"You have no Idea, Mashi. I always miss you." 

 

He whispered back, feeling how his voice gave up a little, his lust probably incredible clear in it. Junkyu looked up again only to see the smirk that was visible on his boyfriend's lips, making him shudder. 

 

“Of course you miss me, I'm the only one you should miss.”

 

“Possessive much, huh?”

 

Junkyu didn't miss the slight amusement in Mashiho's voice and smiled at that, knowing he indeed was true. Mashiho was his world. Even if other people saw this as possessiveness, it would be the same for both of them. 

 

"Let's get serious now, shall we?" Mashiho said and before Junkyu could react, the younger had already pulled his shirt over his head, thrown it to the side in the progress. With a light pull at his own shirt, Junkyu willingly pulled it over his head and let it fall off to the side of the couch.

 

What caught him off guard was, when Mashiho began to grind down on him, his hips snapping at his own and he was sure he could see stars. The way Mashiho's hips worked against his was a wonder, how he knew exactly which angle he had to choose to drive him insane. 

 

The hand that was already on his crotch began to open up his jeans, sliding inside and feeling his clothed dick. Mashiho's fingers grabbing him and starting to move his hand, giving friction to his sensitive area. With a moan he pulled his boyfriend closer, their lips crashing against each other once more and this time he chased the lips when they wanted to vanish, trapping the younger in a heated make-out session. Their tongues playing a dangerous game and Junkyu could help himself when he began to nibble at the younger’s bottom lip, sucking and biting it, teasing Mashiho. The beautiful groans only fuelled the burning fire even more.

 

With a last lick over his bottom-lip, Mashiho pulled away from Junkyu's lips, out of his graps and brought some distance between them, glancing at him. 

 

“Kyu?”

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

Mashiho smiled at him and put his hand over Junkyu's, which were still holding the younger in place, while the other still worked on Junkyu’s erection and it was tough for him to focus on his words. 

 

“I don't want you to be passive, just normal, okay? I want you, wherever you give me control or not. Babe, I need to feel your hands on me somewhere else than just my hips. Make me feel good.”

 

The raspy voice told him, leaning in closer again and hovering slightly over his already swelling lips. 

 

“But-“

 

“No, no buts baby. I want you to, okay? My wish is that you’re not so passive anymore. That doesn’t mean I can’t have my way with you because I can, you know that.” 

 

Without waiting for another reply, Mashiho pulled himself back and stood up, his hand vanishing out of Junkyu’s pants and he breathed in heavy, missing the warmth around his cock already. His eyes travelled to his boyfriend and he gulped visibly when the younger began to undress even further, pulling off the pants and underwear in one go, exposing his beautiful build body. With a certain glint in his eyes, Mashiho gestured him to do it like him – getting rid of clothes – so he did, struggling with getting his pants off as soon as possible. In the corner of his eye he saw how Mashiho walked over to his room, vanishing in it and he could only guess what he wanted in there; when the Japanese boy came back, in his hands lube and condoms. 

 

With Mashiho’s arrival Junkyu was finally out of his own pants, still sitting on the couch and he really wanted to touch the younger but he came in range, dodged Junkyu’s hands skilful. Mashiho chuckled at his needy efforts but didn’t comment it, placing both the lube and the condoms down on the table before going back to Junkyu’s room again. This time Junkyu wasn’t so sure what the younger wanted there but was surprised when he came back, a blanked in his arms. With a little tilt of his head Mashiho signalled him to stand up and he did, only to be pushed back on the couch after the blanked was spread out.

 

“Don’t want to have Jihoon-hyung be mad at us because we dirtied something.” 

 

Junkyu could only laugh at that, pulling his boyfriend on his lap again, snuggling his head in the crook of his neck. Throwing away his passiveness, he did like Mashiho had told him and became bold again, his core heating up even more. While they started to kiss again, their puffy lips against each other, Mashiho grabbed behind him and took the lube, pressing it against his stomach to indicate him to take it. Without hesitation he took the lube and popped it open, coating his fingers with it and closing it again, laying it down close to them. He broke the kiss to pull his boyfriend closer, his teeth sinking in on Mashiho’s collarbone, nibbling and sucking on it. Meanwhile his free hand had travelled down, playing with the other’s rim, nudging it a little. 

 

Mashiho only hummed in response, giving him permission to go further and he did, his finger sliding in and felt how hot Mashiho was around his finger, clenching on him because it had been a while. Mashiho’s hand begun to tug on Junkyu’s hair, pulling at it while the other travelled down again, touching Junkyu’s erection with movements that knew exactly how to get him worked up. 

 

The air around them became hot, their occasional moans filling the room and Junkyu worked on Mashiho just a little more before he opened up enough for a second finger, starting to scissor him. A broken moan left the younger’s mouth and Junkyu felt how Mashiho collapsed a little against him, his fingers working their magic inside him. His lips begun to suck hickeys on Mashiho’s throat, clearly visible so he couldn’t cover them up and Junkyu was already grinning inside, knowing what the others would think about this. His teeth graced over the hickeys, gentle biting them before moving on, finding a spot where could leave another one, marking what belonged to him. 

 

“Kyu, please.” The younger chocked out, his lips pressing against Junkyu’s temple. “Stop teasing me. I want you.” 

 

Junkyu sighs at the feeling of the lips against his head, coming to a halt to collect his thoughts, actively trying to form a decent thought.

 

“Are you sure, baby? Just two?”

 

“Yes, god, yes Kyu! Take me already. I don’t care if you are a little rough today, I won’t break.” 

 

Without waiting another second, he pushed his boyfriend down on the couch, hovering over him, smirking a little. He took the condoms off of the table and opened up one, pulling it over and coating it with lube from the bottle afterwards. His hands placed themselves once again on the younger’s hips, holding him in place while he leaned over him, kissing Mashiho’s beautiful jaw-line. With a last hum, Junkyu pushed himself inside, feeling how tight Mashiho still was, clenching around him. He felt how two arms closed around his back, clawing at his back while a pained grasp left he younger’s mouth. 

 

“You wanted it like this baby, all fine?” He whispers, licking over the earlobe while doing so. Mashiho shuddered under his touch, rocking his hips a little and a groan left his mouth once more. 

 

“I didn’t say stop, did I? I’m fine, keep going.” 

 

Junkyu glances at the younger once more to make sure but follows Mashiho’s desire, slowly starting to pull out again only to push in again, feeling how the Mashiho’s fingernails dug deep into his back. To ease the pain a little he began to kiss Mashiho, trapping him with a kiss while his hips started to move a little faster, pushing in and out. They both moan at the feeling into the kiss, chasing the feeling of being connected to each other, fitting so perfectly. 

 

His hips snapped up, making Mashiho bend his back upwards, his fingers searching for something else finding grip in Junkyu’s hair. Mashiho pulled Junkyu with both hands even closer, his legs crossing behind Junkyu’s back. 

 

Junkyu groaned when Mashiho bit down on his lip, tugging at it with a smirk on his lips. Deciding that he wanted to tease his boyfriend too, he stopped moving all together, making Mashiho whimper at the sudden loss of movement. Their eyes locked and he saw the silent pleading in them to keep going, his hips pushing against Junkyu’s in search for the friction he needed, the heat between them almost not bare able. With a low chuckle he apologized quietly, kissing down the others neck while suddenly snapping his hips up again, making Mashiho moan loudly against his ear. 

 

He kept the pace, not stopping even when the younger begun to claw his back again, pleadings rolling off his tongue to make him cum so bad and Junkyu wouldn’t say no his baby. With one hand he held the boy in place while the other grabbed the younger’s cock, touching him, playing with it. With a steady rhythm he pumped the younger while sinking deep inside off him, knowing exactly that he had the right angle when everything Mashiho said where incoherent words, mixed with shaky moans. He felt how his own orgasm neared, the hot mess under him making him close to coming. The younger was close to, he felt it when Mashiho became even louder, more demanding, needier. The thought of the younger coming while he fucked him was arousing enough to speed up even when his movements became sloppier. Junkyu wanted the other to come, to finally let go.

 

With a loud moan, his boyfriend begun to clench around him tightly, arching his back and the dick in his hand shoot out sperm, which landed all over Mashiho’s stomach and Junkyu’s hand. The younger collapsed against the couch, his breathing irregular and Junkyu pulled out, pumping his already leaking cock, bathing in the messy sight of his boyfriend in front of him. Taking in how plump and swollen the other’s lips looked like, the purple bruises that begun to form on Mashiho’s throat and neck while his hair was all messy, sticky from the sweat. Mashiho looked delicious, so incredible breathtakingly hot that it was enough to push Junkyu over the edge, riding his own wave of orgasm that spread through his body. For a short moment, he needed to hold himself up against the couch to not collapse on Mashiho, feeling how he slowly got his sensitive senses back. 

 

It took them a few minutes before they were actually able to talk, their eyes now only holding the love and adoration they felt for each other. With his senses back, Junkyu pulled the used condom off and stood up, bringing it to the next trash bin before going into the bath room. When he came back with fresh towels he saw how Mashiho had already sat up a little, watching him through sleepy eyes. Junkyu smiled at the view, feeling the bubble feeling inside his chest that he only felt for the Japanese boy and the moment he sat down next to him, he was more than happy. Happy to have someone as Mashiho at his side, to spend his time with and were he could actually be who he was. 

 

A chuckle left his mouth when Mashiho leaned his head on his shoulder, while Junkyu cleaned his stomach, freeing it from the sperm. Mashiho’s finger bushed against his face and he gazed to the side, to see that the younger was still watching him though half lidded eyes. 

 

“I can’t believe that chocolate lipstick makes you embarrassed but having sex is totally fine.” 

 

Mashiho mumbles and Junkyu laughed awkward, feeling the heat of embarrassment adoring his cheeks. 

 

“Happy Birthday baby, I love you.” 

 

Junkyu mumbled against Mashiho’s soft but now wet hair, inhaling the fresh smell of sex that came from them. That’s them, just them, in their own little world and Junkyu wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. His free hand placed itself on Mashiho’s cheek and he felt how the younger leaned into the touch, sleep probably taking over slowly. He kissed the youngers temple, saying it over and over again that he loved him, how much he meant to Junkyu. 

 

“I love you too, kyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the pictures are so beautiful. I can't wait to see the rest of them and hopefully their reality show soon! I whish them the best and I pray for a successful debut. 
> 
> Anyways, someone interested in their first date story? Like a 'remember our first date, honey?' scenario after sex? Like an extra to an extra? x3

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I had a strong urge to make Mashiho dirty talk Junkyu so bad lmao but I didn't do it because I thought I would cross a line, no one wants me to cross lol.
> 
> Anyone interested in a continuation of this? Maybe what happens after or maybe their first date? I'm open for suggestions here on ao3 and on Twitter as @SolreyItIs


End file.
